My Guard my Lover
by lederra
Summary: Loki and Hogun love one another but at the moment neither knows what the other feels, follow their story as they discover what their life together might or could be like. This is SLASH so if it not your kind of thing do not read.
1. Chapter 1

My Guard, my Lover.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Thor and make no money from this or any other story I have on this site.

A/N: I have seen the film Thor and of course the Avengers and my interpretation of the characters are loosely based on them. I have only read the Marvel comics a few times so this story is more movie verse than anything. I have read more fanfic about them than anything and basically fell in love with them this way; in fact I had read the fanfic before I had even seen the movies.

This is my first fanfic for this fandom so please does not destroy it with bolts of lightning or anything else that comes to hand. If you do like it then a review or two would appreciated.

This is SLASH, so if it is not your kind of thing then please stop reading now. The characters might seem a little OOC and if so I apologise in advance but this story popped into my head and just would not go away. I had noticed also that there are not many Loki and Hogun stories in this fandom and I think the character of Hogun is sorely under represented. There should be more stories about this quietest and unassuming of all of Asguards warriors

* * *

Loki had always thought that Hogun was handsome, in a way that he had never thought anyone else to be. Unlike the other warriors of Asguard he was not big and lumbering but more lithe but yet he was a striking man with his dark eyes that seemed to smoulder with suppressed emotion. His eyes were so dark that it seemed as though the irises were almost invisible within the pupil and his hair was as dark as Odin's two ravens. Hogun's mouth was always set in what most people took as a grim smile but Loki had always found it to be irresistible.

Loki smirked as he thought about Hogun, he had known the man ever since he was a small child watching from the side lines of the training grounds when his brother Thor was sparring an opponent and Thor in his idiotic way thought that Loki was there to watch him but he could not have been more wrong. At first Loki had gone to the training grounds specifically to watch his brother train but that had changed from the first moment he had seen Hogun and after that day he had been the one that Loki had gone to see.

Not that he would ever let Hogun or anyone else know his feelings, they would laugh at him he was sure of it and although he liked to think of Hogun as his love, the warrior had never been his lover.

The warrior in question was at that moment watching Loki as he moved about his chambers gathering up personal items that he wanted to take with him, he was leaving the next day to spend some time travelling to one of the distant realms, Hogun could not remember which one but knowing the second prince as he did he assumed that it would be one of the magical ones.

As Loki packed more of his precious books into one of his travelling bags he became aware of the intensity with which the motionless Hogun watched him and he thought he knew what lurked beneath Hogun's apparently calm exterior despite the fact that he had never made his feelings known to anyone.

The thought of leaving Hogun was almost unbearable but he knew he had to; his father Odin had need of him and he would do his duty even at the cost of leaving behind the one person that made life for him bearable.

"Be safe," Hogun said so softly that Loki almost did not hear him

Loki struggled to remain outwardly calm, as though he had never heard the words that Hogun had just muttered despite the feeling of heat that coursed through his body at hearing Hogun's softly spoken words.

Hogun did not move but colour had risen in his face and Loki could see that for once the normally grim warrior's eyes sparkled with emotion so furiously that it was not at all like him. His true emotions closer to the surface than he normally allowed him his control slipping it seemed for just one moment.

Loki waved his hand and closed the door to his chambers to give the warrior some privacy as he regained control of himself.

"I'll be perfectly safe Hogun; the allfather is sending to check things out. No fighting will occur while I am there, well none that I cannot defend myself against."

Hogun's dark eyes seemed to say otherwise and although normally Loki would have been insulted by any other person assuming he was weak and unable to defend himself with Hogun he did not find it insulting, it made him feel wanted and safe in a way that he had never felt with another.

He knew that despite the outward appearance and discretion that Hogun maintained around the court and the realm that there had been those who had given him their bodies and had in return used him for their own pleasures and the thought of him lying with another made Loki angry and something dark rose in his soul at the thought of Hogun with another.

Loki knew that should his feelings of desire for the brooding warrior who stood before him ever became public knowledge that it would shame and shock not only his family but it would probably also shock the man standing before him now.

He knew that while away he would suffer, knowing it to be an eternity before he could lay eyes on Hogun again but it was better that he never made his feelings known. To be forever together yet not together, forever apart because of what people might think.

Hogun stared silently at Thor's younger brother and although he wanted to say the words that lay in heart he knew that he could not. Honour would not allow it, the person before him was his best friend's younger brother and the youngest son of the Asguardian royal family, a family whose members he had sworn to protect with his life, falling in love with one of them was not something he could do, even though his heart said otherwise.

His heart began to thump as he bit off the words that threatened to tumble from his lips, he could just imagine the younger prince laughing at him if he dared to utter the words of love that he felt for the man. Loki could have anyone he wanted just like his older brother Thor; there was no way Hogun thought bitterly to himself that he would want someone like him.

So sunk in his thoughts he had not noticed the younger man watching him intently until he heard him speak.

"Tell me that you'll miss me and will think of me occasionally Hogun."

Hogun's dark eyes widened at Loki's words and for a moment he knew not what to say, he was silent, frozen as he tried to reason with the words that Loki had spoken. Looking for some hint of malice or teasing in the words that the young prince had just uttered, thinking that the god of mischief was playing with his emotions.

A curious mixture of despair and amusement surged through Loki as he waited impatiently for Hogun to speak.

* * *

A/N: I always do small taster chapters on any of my new stories to see if people like them and also to get them interested (hopefully)! If you would like me to continue with this story then please leave me a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogun cursed as he stepped backwards from Loki, although he wanted to believe more than anything the words that Loki had uttered were truthful and heartfelt he knew from bitter experience that Loki liked to tease and prank people.

"Don't," he growled backing further away from Loki.

Loki could see the emotional turmoil in Hogun's eyes as he battled with himself against Loki's words and casting caution to the wind although he knew he really should not he impulsively stepped forward and reached forward to grasp a loose fold of Hogun's clothing.

"Tell me."

"Cease your words Silver tongue."

"No."

Hogun lifted his hand towards Loki's lips as if to silence his words but snatched his hand back as he felt the warmth of his lips.

"I'm not afraid of admitting it even if you are." Loki told him.

The pleasure he was experiencing in touching Hogun was driving him mad and even though he thought that Hogun would most likely reacts with disgust Loki found he could not stop himself from taking the reckless chance of kissing him, moulding his body against him as he leaned forward.

Fully expecting Hogun to push him away in disgust at his actions Loki was shocked when Hogun responded by covering his mouth with his and kissing him deeply. Both men for a moment went still as they realised what they were doing absorbing the feeling of their lips on one another and Hogun knew he had to stop what he was doing was wrong but he found himself unable to.

Desperately he thought to himself 'what magic is this, is Loki doing this to cause him embarrassment' and just as he thought that perhaps the prince felt the same for him, but would he pull away laughing in a moment. These thoughts and others whirled around in Hogun's brain as he tried to control himself and pull back but he so did not want to, he wanted to stay like this. His arms wrapped more securely around Loki's body and for a moment they were both lost in their need for one another.

Loki relished the taste of Hogun as he continued to kiss him and wanting more pressed up even more against the warrior opening his mouth to him as he felt Hogun's tongue pressing against his lips and then invade him, drawing him in deeper as the two of them fought for dominance.

Hogun kissed with a hunger that he had never felt before his mouth moving over Loki's in rough luscious strokes, his nerves blazed and he felt Loki moulding himself more against his body, clutching at his clothes wanting more of him. He felt one of Loki's hands wandering down and felt him through the material of his trousers and for one blinding moment he grasped Loki's hand as it encountered the growing bulge of his arousal but it brought clarity to his mind as he cursed and pushed Loki away.

Desperate to get control of his body and emotions he turned away from Loki as he gasped uncontrollably at the raw emotion he had felt coursing through his veins. Loki moved forward as though to grasp him again and he growled at him to stay back with such a force that the other man flinched as in fright.

For a moment there was no sound other than the heavy gasping of both men as they fought to get control once more of themselves. Hogun was the first to speak, his voice heavy with scorn and disgust, more against himself for allowing himself to lose control and believe that Loki could feel anything for him other than his usual scorn and contempt that he seemed to hold for everyone in Asguard except for his parents and brother.

"This will never happen again."

"Why."

"Because I don't feel anything for you other than I am a warrior sworn to protect the royal family, yourself included."

Loki stiffened with indignation and disbelieve at Hogun's words.

"You responded to me not as a warrior but as a lover, I felt it. You are just trying to make me believe you feel nothing."

"I feel no other desire than to perform with honour my duty as a warrior of Asguard."

Loki knew Hogun's words to be a lie but he knew that Hogun would never admit his feelings that his honour would never allow it and as such it made his leaving so much easier, at least now he knew that his foolish crush he had had on the other man would never be reciprocated and he turned away from him as he continued to finish his packing unaware that Hogun had taken his leave of him until he heard the door to his chamber open and then shut with a note of finality to it.

Loki paused in his packing at the sound of the door as it shut and then sat down on the bed as he let go of his tears at Hogun's rejection.

xXx

Odin tread wearily into the chambers he shared with his wife Frigga, the delegation from the Guild of Merchants were a tiresome bunch but he knew he had to deal with them at least once a year, most of the year he was able to leave his dealings with them to the most senior of his advisors but once a year to keep the peace more than anything he dealt with them directly.

His son Loki would soon depart for another realm and he was worried that his younger son was not yet ready for the task that he was being sent to do, he remembered the conversation he had had with his wife the previous night as he had held her in his arms, stroking her long sandy blonde hair as it flowed freely down her shoulders.

Neither of them wanted to send Loki but they both knew that sending Thor their eldest would just cause more problems with the realm in question and that was something their realm could not afford. Besides out of their two sons Loki was the more diplomatic when it came to dealing with people despite the pranks he played on people and despite this he was the best one to be dealing with Laufey.

Odin remembered how he had smiled at the pragmatic tone that his wife had used when she had answered him; his wife was excellent at hiding her emotions, maintaining such a strong façade that few people were aware of how vulnerable she was underneath. Her husband was one of the few people that she ever let see her true emotions and their sons Thor and Loki were amongst those who also had seen her true emotions but they also knew the strength that their mother had despite it.

"We must be strong." Frigga had told him.

Odin had rolled her onto her back and had stared lovingly into her eyes as he had stroked her cheek with his fingertip.

"Yes but when it is our sons it is not always easy to be strong my love."

He had kissed away the few tears that had escaped her eyes as she thought of their youngest travelling to Jotunhiem and dealing with Laufey, he understood the fears she had.

xXx

When it came time for Loki to leave finally for his first ever diplomatic mission all the family and Lady Sif with two of the warriors three gathered to at the bifrost to wish him well in his endeavours but Odin noticed that Hogun was missing and was puzzled by this.

Fandral was accompanying Loki on the trip as his personal bodyguard and the king would have thought that Hogun at least would be there to say farewell to his fellow warrior.

"Act honourably and come back to Asguard safely after your mission Loki, my son."

Odin said somewhat gruffly as he formally said goodbye to his youngest. Frigga hugged her son tightly as he was about to take his first steps away from home on official business for his king.

"Goodbye Mother, I will return and bring much glory to Asguard."

Frigga let her son go but not without a muffled sob that only he heard. He turned to where his brother stood waiting impassively it seemed while his mother said her goodbyes to Loki but the moment she had let his younger brother go he had grabbed Loki in a massive bear hug almost crushing the smaller man's ribs as he hugged him good bye.

"Come back safely brother."

Thor turned to his friend Fandral after he released his brother, hugging the warrior more manly than he had Loki.

"Try and behave with chivalry while amongst the Jotnar, we don't want you flirting with any of their females."

"I would have to find one first Thor and I am not insane enough to try and make out with a Frost Giantess."

"Not if you don't want to lose your manhood to frostbite you won't," Thor laughed at his friend and fellow warrior.

After all the farewells had been said, Heimdall opened the bifrost to the frozen Jotunhiem realm. Sending both Prince Loki and his guard Fandral on their way to a destination were an unknown welcome awaited them.

xXx

Back at the palace unseen from a balcony Hogun watched as a flare that signified that the bifrost was opened lit up the sky. He touched his fingers to his lips and thought back to moment when he allowed himself to be fooled by Prince Loki's words and behaviour into believing that the young man felt the same for him that he felt for Loki. He was such a fool he knew this, to think that Loki would feel the same way but for a moment just a mad moment he had hoped he might.

The night sky turned dark once more as the flare from the bifrost faded and with it some of the feelings he had been foolish to harbour for the God of Mischief.

* * *

A/N: Well is it foolish for Hogun to feeling the way he is for Loki or is he being foolish thinking that nothing could ever happen between them. We will have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

After the light of the bifrost had faded, the king and queen with Volstagg and Sif in tow returned to the palace leaving Thor alone to go in search of Hogun. He had been surprised that the stoic warrior had not been there to say farewell to his fellow warrior and friend Fandral and he wondered if his brother Loki had had anything to do with him missing saying goodbye to his friend. As much as he loved his brother there were times when he could quite happily slap him stupid and now was one such time.

Hogun was in the stables tending to his horse, although there were stable hands aplenty that cared for the horses of all those that stabled their horses in the royal stables, Hogun preferred like many of the warriors to care for his own horse. At that moment he was taking care to groom his horse well and his movements were light, quick and methodical as he ran a brush over his horse's shining flanks.

Thor watched him for a moment after he entered the stables appreciating the deftness with which he cared for his steed; it was well spoken amongst the Asguardians of Hogun's exceptional ability with horses and Thor thought to himself as he watched the warrior's movements that what was spoken about his ability was no myth.

"What do you want?"

Hogun spoke to him without turning his head to look at him, he knew that it was Thor behind him; he had noticed his presence the moment the prince had entered the stable but had chosen to ignore him.

Thor approached the man and beast at a leisurely pace, smiling as the horse lowered his head and nudged his chest hoping for a treat but Thor had none on him and he knew better than to give any to Hogun's horse without permission from the warrior. He patted the muscular neck as he thought of the best way to approach the matter of why Hogun had not been at the bifrost to say farewell to Fandral. Despite what people had to say about him as a rule that he had all the diplomacy of a troll he could be at times quite diplomatic.

"Why were you not at the bifrost to wish Fandral and my brother good luck on their mission? I thought Fandral was your closest friend or did my brother do something to cause you some hurt."

The brush stopped in mid stroke and for a moment Thor thought he had said something to cause offense, he noticed the way that Hogun's hand gripped the brush at the mention of Loki, as the stable became deathly quiet except for the snuffling and shifting of the horses.

xXx

Loki looked around the harsh barren landscape of Jotunhiem as he and Fandral travelled towards the crumbling remains of Laufey's palace. They had been met almost immediately the moment they had touched down on the surface of the harsh barren realm by a group of Jotun warriors that had been sent to meet them by Laufey. Huge snarling brutes who looked down with contempt at the smaller Asguardians as though to them Loki and Fandral were nothing more than bugs that they wanted to step on.

Despite the hostility surrounding the two of them Loki felt exhilarated to finally be allowed to go on a mission and it finally felt as though he was being trusted with something of importance to the Asguard realm and more importantly to his father Odin. Normally it was Thor, as first son and heir apparent that was sent to deal with those in other realms that he might one day have to deal with as king of Asguard but this time it was Loki's turn to shine for once.

It was not long before they came to Laufey's palace and Loki with Fandral was escorted to a side room to wait for their audience with the Jotun king. Loki was a little affronted that they were not being presented the moment they had arrived at the palace but he was informed by the Jotun warrior who had been in command of the warriors sent to escort the Asguardian party that the king was at present in counsel with his advisors and as soon as they were finished then he and Fandral would be presented to the king. Until such time it was pressed upon him that it would be in both his and his bodyguard's interest to remain where they were in case an accident befell them.

Loki stood to one side of the room watching the going on around him with what looked like bored attachment to the whole experience and he knew that the warriors who had been sent to meet him and Fandral were unobtrusively keeping a watch on the two of them while they waited for Laufey and his advisors to finish their business.

He allowed his mind to wander a little as he thought of the situation that had sent here to this frozen hostile realm, he knew his mother had not been happy with his coming here and he assumed it was because she still thought of him as her baby, her youngest who had to be protected. He snorted at the thought that he needed to be protected from anyone and for a moment his thoughts garnered on a certain warrior back in Asguard.

As he gazed at his surroundings, the bleakness of the stone walls that were bare of any paintings or tapestry's that would be found adorning the walls if they were back on Asguard, he could hear movement within the hall outside of the room that he and Fandral seemed to have been left forgotten in and the dank aroma of the palace was beginning to get on his nerves somewhat.

He though how it was back in Asguard where his mother's gardens were green and thick with flowers bursting into to bloom and where he could unobtrusively watch Hogun as he trained in the training grounds, he wished he had not made such a fool of himself by coming on to the grim warrior the way he had and he could not for the life of him he could not understand why he had done such a stupid and impulsive thing, such actions he left to his brother Thor who was well known for his impulsiveness.

Before Loki could procrastinate further with himself, the Jotun warrior from before made his way into the room and addressed Loki in his gruff manner.

"King Laufey will see you now."


	4. Chapter 4

_The frost giant's face was expressionless as he ran his hand over the shaft of the whip; against the wall the prisoner began to withe, pulling frantically against the manacles that secured him, his struggles causing a fine slick of sweat to form on his body. _

_Once again the frost giant let the end of the whip drape across the narrow shoulders, just the lightest of caresses and he watched in pleasure as the prisoner pressed against the cold rough wall in an attempt to evade the whips attention._

_The Aesir whimpered, closing his eyes to block out the images but it was futile as the prisoner knew only too well what was going to happen, his tormentor barely heard the prisoner as he hissed through his gritted teeth at him to stop and it was difficult to know whether he was begging him to stop or continue with the assault on his body._

_The frost giant pulled his arm back and brought the whip down in a wide arch where it landed squarely onto the prisoners shoulders. An instant later the prisoner screamed as the pain coursed through his body as the whip left a thin red weal across the length of his shoulders and down onto his back, his tormentor smiling at the sight._

_The prisoner broke and began to cry, imploring him to stop and begging_ him not to hurt him as tears coursed down his face.

"_Stop….Please...Please! Don't hurt me. Plea….please!"_

_The frost giant ignored him as he swung the whip again, smiling at the satisfying hiss as it cut through the air and the prisoners scream as it_ _made contact his bare skin again….._

Hogun sat up with a start, his eyes staring around his chambers feverishly as the dream faded.

xXx

Prince Loki sighed and glanced around the chamber that he and Fandral had been given not long after their arrival, a degree of unease increasing as he noticed that Fandral was not where he had been told the man would be waiting for him. During his meeting with King Laufey, Fandral had not been allowed to attend as what was discussed between Loki and the king were not meant for his ears.

Loki wondered where and what the man could have got himself into and considered for a moment to go looking for him but that would give unwanted attention to the fact that his 'so-called' body guard was missing.

Outside his window, he noticed that the afternoon sun as weak as it was on this world caused a blinding hue over the landscape which made it difficult for Loki to see much outside the palace. Not that the scenery of this world held much interest to him anyway, he thought to himself as he gave a yawn, suddenly feeling tired.

Their arrival in the Jutonheim capital was hardly auspicious and Loki only hoped that their visit would not be too long and both he and Fandral could leave this world as fast as they could without it causing too much of a diplomatic incident.

Loki headed towards the small bathing chamber that was attached to the chamber and gratefully sank into the refreshing yet not too hot water as he carefully considered what he knew about the frost giants and their way of doing things.

As soon as he felt clean and more relaxed than when he had entered the bathing room, he hauled himself out of the water and wrapping a towel around his waist he made his way towards the almost comfortable looking bed and it was not long after lying down that he closed his weary eyes and faded into to sleep.

xXx

Elsewhere in the palace, Hellbindi, Laufey's son considered his father's Aesir visitors, the warrior who had accompanied the youngest of Odin's sons was of little consequence to him and he barely gave the man a thought but the young prince, he was another matter entirely.

He had heard that the youngest of Odin's sons was not as broad as most Aesir and was considered to be of no great beauty but his appearance had surprised and delighted him when he had met him to find that the young prince was in fact quite exquisite.

He knelt down at the side of his bed and leaned down and under it to pull out a small chest that he kept there. Opening it he reached inside and pulled out a small box which when opened revealed a set of ornate body rings, he stroked the cool metal and allowed his mind to wander, allowing his mind to consider the image of the young Prince tied and subdued.

Completely at his mercy, buckling against the restraints as he taught the arrogant young Aesir the lessons he loved so well. Loki would learn to be compliant and obedient, and he would learn that Hellbindi's word was law and that his body was his alone to command or give away as he pleased.

xXx

Loki woke after just a few hours sleep and outside the blinding hue of the land had changed to a more softer glow, Loki sat up and moved towards where his clothes had been placed by the servants before he had entered this chamber, he pulled on the more formal attire than he would have worn had he been back at home. He felt more relaxed than he had before his sleep and was ready to face whatever the frost giants had in mind, a slight knock at the door of his chambers alerted Loki that someone was there.

"Enter," Loki called out.

The door opened to reveal a young servant, dressed in nothing more than a loincloth which barely covered him. The servant hesitated just briefly in the doorway before he entered and bowed low to Loki.

"My lord, the king sends his apologies but he cannot attend to any more business today and has been called away but Prince Hellbindi has sent me to escort you to the feast."


	5. Chapter 5

As Loki and the servant who was escorting him entered the more private family chambers, Hellbindi was making sure that everything was ready for what he hoped would be a thoroughly enjoyable evening, well at least enjoyable for him if not for the prince, at least not until he learned obedience.

It was not long before there was a knock at the door of his chambers and he opened it to find Prince Loki standing there with the servant who escorted him, moving away down the hallway back towards the areas of the palace where there were more people. Normally there were a few guards in the hallway; leading to Hellbindi's quarters but tonight he had dismissed them as he wanted no one to disturb him and Prince Loki.

"Welcome Prince Loki."

Hellbindi stepped back to allow Loki entrance to his quarters. Loki looked around the room in wonderment although he kept the look on his face neutral. The chamber was larger than most that Loki had been in during his time on Jotunhiem although not as large as king Laufey's chambers he was sure but despite their size there was an almost homely feel to them despite the sparseness of the décor.

In the centre of the chamber was a large bed that seemed to dominate the room and upon a pile of furs that from where he stood Loki could see the suppleness and softness of them and the workmanship that had gone into create them. He had half expected for the furs to be nothing more than then ragged bloody remnants of the creatures that they had once adorned so he was pleasantly surprised to find them to be anything but.

The stone floors had been polished to a high sheen and pools of light reflected off them as candles of all shapes and sizes lightened the gloom of such a large chamber bathing the room in a sublime light that seemed to play on Loki's mind as though trying to soothe it, for a moment he thought that perhaps magic was emanating from the room but he detected none of the usual magical signatures.

From where he stood, Prince Hellbindi watched the Aesir prince as he surveyed his room he could see the look of surprise that simmered beneath the surface of Loki's eyes even though the smaller man tried to hide it. He knew that Loki sneered at his culture and his people but he was diplomatic enough to hide his true feelings, feelings that Hellbindi was determined to release once the young prince standing in his quarters had been taught his place and what would be expected of him once he had learned.

xXx

Hogan ran his tongue over his teeth as he tried to rid his mind of the dream that had been plaguing him for the last few days, whishing instead that of training that he had a blade to the neck of the one who threatened his Loki, he did not know the identity of the frost giant but he knew if the two of them ever met that the monster would not be walking away for there was one thing that Hogan was certain of, if he ever got the chance than he would end the one who wanted to harm Loki.

"Damn dream!" he cursed as he increased the speed of his movements.

He worked out his frustration and anger at the stress the dream was causing him until the last rays of the sun was disappearing over the rim of the distant horizon. Sweat ran down his bare chest and arms, running down the ridged muscles of his torso in clear rivulets. He knew he should be as exhausted mentally as he was physically but he found his mind refusing to shut down and his emotions were becoming darker.

What he wouldn't give for a day of peace from the dream that had been plaguing him, hell just a few hours even, he knew he should say something to if not the Allfather then Thor about what he had dreamed but in doing so he knew they would question why he had been dreaming about Asguards second prince and that was one line of questioning that he was not willing to submit himself to, one truth that he himself did not want to admit to. The truth that he loved the god of mischief with every fibre of his being and although he tried to deny his feelings they were getting stronger for the second prince rather than decreasing which he had been trying to rid himself of with all the extra training he had been doing.

Over the centuries he had managed to control most of his emotions that he knew was not shared by many of Asguards population although he knew that it was not as frowned upon as it had been in past times but still there were those who did not look on it fondly including unfortunately both the Allfather and Asguards crown prince Thor.

Hogan reached down and picked up a flagon of water that had been left for him by a servant an hour before and he swallowed the lukewarm water greedily, splashing more than a few drops onto his sweat drenched brow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry a short chapter for you but I promise the next one will be longer.


End file.
